AFK
by Frosted-ex
Summary: With the Egg found, Parzival and Art3mis can plan for the future.
1. Chapter 1

Ready Player One: AFK

 **Prologue**

The mountain air was crisp. A far-cry from the polluted, crowed, jumbled mess that was Columbus, Ohio. It was also cold. A sensation that a full time Gunter would hardly notice. The Oasis saw to that. Everything about the Oasis was pleasant, unless you went looking for trouble. That word echoed in my head. This past year was nothing but trouble. Every reason to use the word could describe my recent life. A lot of good did come of it, including the warm body pressed up against mine. Art3mis… or should I say Sam?

We sat perfectly still, enjoying the real world and each others silent company. No words needed to be said. The kiss that we just shared summed up both of our moods and feelings. Her hand was clutched in mine. Our closeness was the most intimate thing either of us has experienced. You could experience a lot in the Oasis, but physically touching another person was probably the most wonderful feeling in the world. I might be bias considering the person in question was the love of my life. I etched Hallidays' advice in my head. I would never live my life alone, like he did. Sam must've sensed my change of thought, because she turned to look at me. So I did the same.

Normally it would be considered "rude" to stare at someone. However, that was what both of us were doing now. It was still strange being face to face with someone you've only interacted with through the Oasis, both of us were unsure if the other would suddenly "log off" and dematerialize out of existence.

I smiled and squeezed her hand a little. "Don't worry," I chuckle. "I'm not going anywhere."

Sam gently pushed into me a little and sighed. "You better not."

Feeling more affectionate I let go of her hand with a little protest but immediately wrap my left arm around her shoulders and pull her closer. She leans into me more and presses her head against my chest, only her dark hair was visible and she took my unused right hand into her smaller ones. Her fingers are smooth and cold. She intertwines them with my larger slightly warmer hand. I could tell that she craved physical touch. Both of us did.

"What now?" Sam whispered, just loud enough so I could hear.

That question popped up in my head often over the last few months. I honestly had no idea what I was going to do after Hallidays' Easter Egg was found. We did talk about what we would do with the money if we ever did win. It all felt like a pipe dream at the time. Now it was reality. Reality, another word that took on a whole different meaning now. Reality used to be simple, when the Oasis was your life. Now my reality was lightly rubbing my hand, it felt very nice. I could get used to this.

"We live." Putting an emphasis on the "We."

Sam looked up and straight into my eyes. "Okay," she said, and gave me the best smile ever. "I'm with you till the end, Z". Then she touched her lips to mine again. We continued to sit in silence indulging in each other presence, It wasn't until I heard the slight snoring and slow steady breathing did I realize that Sam had fallen to sleep. It was the most adorable and endearing thing I've ever seen.

"Sweet dreams love." I softly whispered. Content and happy, I sat in that spot with Sam, contemplating our situation that waited for us.

"Us" Yet another word that took on new meaning. "Yeah," I looked down at a sleeping Art3mis and how peaceful she was. "I can get used to this.

I soon followed Sam into slumber. Dreaming of all the things to come. Oasis or not.

 _ **Author notes:**_ Welp, I just listened to the RPO audio book narrated by Wil Wheaton. Duuuude! I can't believe it took me 6 years to get to it. I quickly fell in love with the story and plot. Not to mention the characters. I really like how the Parzival/Art3mis relationship worked. It felt real. I just want to see them happy and together, because they deserve it.

I plan to continue this if I can brainstorm a plot. If I don't then this is a good one-shot. I don't want it to end though. I'm crushing hard on Art3mis just like Parzival did so there's hope.

Please, please, please give me feedback. I don't write often but I do so through passion. I need motivation people. I know you guys are suckers for shipping characters like I am. :)

Happy reading


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 01.**

Darkness. When I opened my eyes that all there was. I quickly surveyed my surroundings to figure out my situation. Then it all came back to me. I had fallen asleep with Sam, on a bench inside of Ogden's maze. Sam was still sleeping, but my arm was numb from being wrapped around her for so long. So I slowly retract it, trying not to disturb her. It didn't work.

"What time is is?" She half yawned while rubbing the side of her neck. Sam took a deep inhale and looked at me. "You make a good pillow… for a while anyways." She rubbed her neck once more and did a full body stretch, getting up in the process. I follow suite. It was full on cold and both of us were wearing vintage tee's and a form of blue jeans. Time to go inside.

We made it back to the mansion without getting lost in the maze. I started to take a wrong turn before Sam stopped me and pointed the right way. "How did you even find me in there?" She joked and giggled a little. It made my heart melt even more.

"I was determined." I squeezed her hand and gave her a kiss on the temple. Her cheeks turned a rose red and she formed a smile that was half endearment and half embarrassment. I know I was sappy. Too much 80's television and movies. But that was who I was. I wasn't about to change now.

The mansion was polar opposite to the weather outside. In here it was warm and cozy. It was spacious but you had the feeling that every nook and cranny would be suitable for napping. Art3- I mean Sam was surveying the corridor as well. It was the coolest house either of us has seen… in real life anyway.

We turned the corner to the hall where our guest rooms were. We got to Art3mis' first. We stopped at her door then a wave of mild panic filled me. "What now?" I thought to myself. I stood frozen in spot for what felt like eternity, until Sam let go of my hand. "Looks like this is my stop." Art3mis gave me a nervous smile. She was feeling the same way I was. We needed sleep but neither of us wanted to be alone. We've spent our whole lives perpetually alone, except for our time together in the Oasis.

Quickly, I gather my wits and look down at her. She favors the right side of her face. Turning just enough so only half of her face was visible. Dark hair hid her birthmark. None of that matters to me though. I mustered enough courage to reach out and cup her face, tilting it up in the process. This allowed her hair to fall around her face instead of over it. Giving me the best view of her perfect face.

"Perfect." It wasn't loud but Art3mis heard it. Then it was silent. A few moments pass before her eyes start to well up with tears. This also caused me to get teary eyes like her. Its easy to brag about being a "tough guy" in the Oasis. But when the person you love is sad, then you're sad. I would not let this happen.

I move my other hand and mimic the same act with it. A few tears trickled down her cheeks, so I gently wiped them away with my thumbs. This seemed to please Sam, she took a deep breath and smiled at me shyly. "I'm a mess, Wade," and gave a short huff.

"If you're a mess then I'm DEFINITELY a mess." She cracks a bigger smile. Mission accomplished.

The mood was light again. In one motion I move my hands and pull Art3mis into a bear hug, lifting her off the ground a little. That magical giggle of hers could end wars, I joked to myself. After a minute I set her down and take a step back. "Goodnight Arty, sleep well." I began to walk to my room. I made it to the door before I heard quick moving footsteps. I just manged to turn around and see what the commotion was before I was enveloped in the arms of Art3mis. Her face was buried in my chest, balling her eyes out. Instead of saying something stupid, I just let her cry, while holding her and rubbing her back. Sam grew quiet after a while, and her trembling had stopped.

"Do you want to stay with me tonight?" I had no ill intentions. To be honest I wouldn't even know where to start. Art3mis sniffled and looked up. "Are-are you sure?" It was a huge question. "Sure, just remember that I'm innocent alright. I don't need any she-devils corrupting my purity." We both laughed pretty hard at that. "Now, go put on some pj's and I'll get the bed sorted out." Art3mis nodded and left my room. When she was gone I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

Quickly I change into some sweat shorts and a plain blue tee that I designated for sleeping. The bed was real comfy. Some type of smart-memory foam. With the covers pulled back I go to sit when I hear a knock. Art3mis didn't waste any time. Her attire was simple and basic like mine. An old vintage tee and cotton shorts with varying joysticks and controllers patterned around. I was kinda' jealous.

I patted the spot next to me and waited for her to join me. After a moment of rearranging pillows and blankets, we were comfortable. Comfortable being both of us lying on our sides very closely and holding hands. We were content for a while. Until sleep started taking over. I yawned and stretched one more time. Art3mis used this chance to get closer to me. She moved until we were both face to face. I scoot up a little so I could tuck her head under my chin. Sam approved of this by snaking her arm around me. I reciprocate and pull her to me, instantly feeling warm and loved. "Love." The word repeated in my head. I hadn't felt love since my mother died. If this is what love was then I didn't want to feel anything else. Obviously that was impossible, but the very warm and sleepy Art3mis made it seem possible. Inhaling one more deep breath I speak for the last time of the night. "I love you." Sam hugs me tighter and turns her face to speak in my ear. Her breath tickled my ear lobe and it gave me goose pimples. "I love you too, Wade." She kissed my cheek and fell silent. In a few minutes she would be asleep. I reveled in her words and the effect it had on me.

This was perfect.

 **Author notes: Thank you so much to the people kind enough to review! I'm starting to get what rhythm I do have back. I'll continue to write this sappy love story until I can formulate a plot. If anyone has ideas for that please let me know. I'm content at the moment just to write these interactions between Parzival and Art3mis. I'm just gonna take it one scene at a time.**

 **Happy reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 02.**

Sleep never did come easy to me. I wake up often and never sleep soundly. Last night was the exception. It was still very early when I first cracked an eye open. Light was starting to fill the curtained window, causing everything in its path to glow slightly. I roll over and turn my head to get a look at Art3mis. She was still sleeping, faint snoring could be heard. The sun had crept far enough up the bed to bask us in its warmth. It also illuminated her face, which was even more beautiful. The birthmark was fully visible now. I wasn't repulsed by it. In a sense it was irony. Both of us had lived in a simulated environment for a long time. It was two sides of the same coin, yet different people in the real world, but not really. The likeness to Two-Face from Batman came to mind but I quickly shook that thought away. Sam was nothing like that monster. Several seconds passed until nature made itself known. My mouth was dry and I needed to relieve myself. Slowly, I pull the covers back enough for me to slide out without waking Art3mis. I almost make it to the door, but the one time I needed to be stealthy, I failed miserably. What I mean is I manged to catch my foot on the corner of the shag carpet rug in front of the bathroom door and do an epic face-plant on the floor. I did catch myself so I wouldn't break my whole face. Not my proudest moment.

"Wade!? Oh my god, Wade!? What did you do!? Are you alright?" Art3mis wasted no time dealing with the situation. Before I could protest, she was on me. Inspecting me for any visual damage. Her pupils were dilated, probably the surge of adrenaline from peaceful slumber to a loud crash of my clumsy ass falling down.

"Way to go Wade." I spoke aloud. "Can't even get out of bed." My arms and chest hurt a little, but I was fine. My ego took most of the blow.

I rolled over so I wasn't looking at the floor, and looked up at Sam.

"Hi." I gave a goofy smile at her and she busted out laughing. I massaged my wrists some, wincing at the slight throbbing pain., my arms and hands did take a lot of the impact. Art3mis took my right hand, being careful not to hurt me. I was already feeling better.

"Does it hurt when you bend it? Sam gently bent my hand a few different ways. It hurt a little but nothing serious. "Not really. I'm pretty good at falling down." I sit up so I was level with her.

"I'm not sure if I'm supposed to be impressed." She crossed her arms and gave her signature smirk. For a moment we could've been online and I wouldn't have known. "Let's just say that I'm familiar with falling against my own will." Sam pursed her lips for a moment and nodded. "People can be real jerks." I nod in agreement. Yeah, but not everybody." Art3mis smiled bashfully and stood up, offering me a hand. "Whatever Romeo." I take it and Sam pulls me up. She was stronger than she looked.

Now standing, I'm reminded why I got up in the first place. "Nature calls." All this early morning commotion had expedited my bladder functions. Art3mis shook her head in agreement. "Same. I'm gonna go wash the previous day away. See you at breakfast?" "Sounds good." I close the gap and wrap up Sam in a hug. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"Well someone has to." Art3mis puffed her chest up and crossed her arms. Classic Arty. She eased up a bit and reached up and kissed my cheek. "Don't take long, yeah?" The sweet, caring, and shy Art3mis was back; and I was smitten. "I won't." I take a step back and glance at the bathroom door, making a pointing motion with my hand. "Ima' get to it then." Arty nodded and backed off. "Sure thing Z." She gave a mock wave as she left my room, never turning around. Man, that girl could make an exit. I inhaled sharply and turned to the bathroom. "Now, where was I?" I said to no one and walked in and begun my morning routine.

This bathroom wasn't modern by today's standards. Most showers today are automated. You didn't have to do much other than stand and let the shower do all the work. Not this time. Ogden must've wanted to keep some aspects of his life simple because the bathroom looked like it was made circa 2010. I grew up poor so I didn't have the luxury of automated showers, or anything remotely nice at all. Even my Gunter apartment was simplified for quick cleanliness. This was the first bathroom that felt cozy and more decorative. I relieved myself and turned the shower on. The water was already hot and steam filled the bathroom. I know I promised Arty I wouldn't take long, but I might have to break that promise… just a little bit. I was surprised to see that a collection of soaps and shampoos lined one wall. For most of my life I never cared about what kind of soap I used. As long as I was clean I was happy. That was before I had emotional investment in another person. Now I wanted to smell good and look nice. I wondered if Art3mis was doing the same thing? I decided on some soap and shampoo that was masculine in scent and not overbearing. I spent 5 more minutes cleaning myself and enjoying the hot water.

Steam completely filled the bathroom when I exited the shower. I dried myself off and used the towel to wipe off the mirror, inspecting my now clean face and body. I noticed that I was due for a shave. Not wanting to prolong breakfast anymore, I shaved my neck and trimmed up the edges. It made me look a little older, which was nice. I quickly brushed my teeth and dressed in some simple jeans and a pull over hoodie. I inspected myself once more and left to find Art3mis.

I nearly tripped on Sam, who was next to the door outside my room. "what took so long?" She stuck her tongue out at me and started walking. Not waiting for me.

"Sorry, I had an amazing date. It was hot and steamy."I catch a hold of Arty's hand and notice her fresh woken up self. Her dark hair was damp and clung together in locks. There was a faint citrus smell to her that was intoxicating. Her shower must've been well stocked like mine. The rest of her was casual like me. A gray long sleeved shirt and black jeans, topped off with her vintage chucks. Art3mis looked me over too, lingering on my face. My quick shave must've caught her attention. She reached up to touch my stubble. Her hands were warm and smooth. There was another scent to her. Probably some sort of hand lotion. That too was intoxicating. Everything about Sam was. I was hopelessly in love with her and there was no sign of slowing down.

"I take it your shower was as good as mine?" Art3mis nodded. "Yeah, not what I'm used to but it was glorious. I almost didn't come out." She giggled at that and so I did I. "Mmhmm, I wish some things weren't so modern. It was nice to actual enjoy a bath." We both fell silent with that thought. Content on walking peacefully to the kitchen. Who knows whats going down in there. Ogden must've prepared a celebratory breakfast… I hope.

We rounded a corner a minute later and the delicious smell of bacon permeated the air. My stomach grumbled at that. It had been several hours since my last meal. "Damn that smells good." Art3mis inhaled through her nose and sighed. "Just what the doctor ordered." We made it to the dining area adjacent to the kitchen and were greeted by our comrades.

"Zee! Arty!" Aech shouted at us. She was already seated across from Shoto. Who was enjoying a modest plate of fruit. "Take a load off you two." Aech motioned to the seats next to her. "Saved you a spot."

I sit and Art3mis does the same. A minute later Og's servers brought out our breakfast. There was a myriad of eggs, bacon, sausages, pancakes, fruit, etc. I load up my plate with a variety of food. I wanted to taste it all. Everyone else seemed to do the same. I look at Sam to see her enjoying the buttermilk pancakes. Neither of us has probably had a home cooked meal this good. We ate in companionable silence until Shoto let out an unexpected burp. It was impressive. We all stopped and looked over at him. Shoto had his mouth covered and his face was turning red. The normally stoic young man was embarrassed. It was Art3mis that started laughing, followed by Aech and then me. Shoto relaxed and started grining like a mad man. It was unsettling at first because none of us has seen him laugh or be not serious.

Laughter stopped once our faces started to hurt. Everyone was red and out of breath. We finished our food and sat there for a while. Just chatting about what our next plan was. The general consensus was for us to do nothing. Go on hiatus and wing it. Which was fine because we were all now extremely rich and no responsibilities whatsoever. Art3mis snaked her hand across my leg to hold my hand. I took hers and she leaned her head on my shoulder. Perfectly content with the situation. The others seem to take to our infatuation because no one questioned us. They didn't even mention Sam's face. Everyone was accepting.

Feeling romantic, I lean down and kiss her. She returns it and I wrap my arm around her, trying to get closer while sitting at the dinner table.

"AWWW!" Aech squealed out. "Art3mis and Parzival sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-" "Yeah, yeah, yeah." I interject. "No need to sing it, geez." It was my turn to turn red. Aech got a kick out of that and Art3mis giggled. "What's wrong Wade? Afraid to let others see us together? Art3mis made a phony frown and ducked her a head a bit. I knew she was just playing but a part of me felt bad. I gathered myself and spoke.

"Not at all. I'm just not used to having others mock our love." I turned to look at Aech. I tried giving her a stern look but it didn't work. She was pouting her lips and batting her eyes. Feigning love and adoration.

Art3mis was beaming though. I did just openly confess my love for her to the public. It was only Aech and Shoto, but they were the only friends I have. I lean over again a catch her lips. This time prolonging the kiss. Getting a feel for her and her reactions to my touch.

Everyone was silent. Although Shoto was silent must of the time. They didn't say anything this time. Aech just smiled and slapped my back. "You got a keeper Arty." She leaned over to give Sam a knowing look. Art3mis grew bashful again and snuggled deeper into my shoulder. I tighten my wrap around her and relaxed. "You guys are too much." Shaking my head I finish off the last of my juice and slide my glass across the table. Like a cowboy would in an old black and white western. Everyone shakes their heads at me. Art3mis lightly punches my arm. "You're such a dork. You know that?" Signature Arty was back.

"Then you really, really, must be dorky then. Because You love me too." All Art3mis could do is nod in approval. "This is facts." She brandished a dorky smile and I reciprocated.

"Ooookay then. Well I'm going back into the Oasis. I have some things to take care of." Aech stood up and grabbed both my shoulder and Art3mis' "You kids behave, alright?" I chuckle. "Yes mom." Art3mis and I said in unison. We laugh and Aech walks out of the dinning room. "Later losers." Aech made an 'L' with her thumb and fore finger, and placed it on the center of her head. "I return her gesture with my middle finger. Aech laughed and left. Shoto stood as well. He bowed and wished us the best. We bowed back as Shoto left, he not wanting to be the third wheel.

"What's the plan Stan?" Art3mis stretched and stood up. I followed suit.

"I don't know? Shall we wing it?" I throw my hands up in defeat. I watch Art3mis think for a moment. I swear a light bulb appeared over her head. "I got it!" Art3mis' face lit up in excitement.

"Got what?" I was curious what could make her so excited that quickly.

"Yesterday, Ogden mentioned that there's a heated pool somewhere around here." Sam raised her eyebrows and started walking away.

"Where you going?" I chase after her.

"To find that pool." When Art3mis was determined, there was no stopping her. So I followed her… again.

Then I remembered something important. "Uhh, Sam."

"Whats up? She glanced back at me.

Well there's one problem with this." I was a little embarrassed to speak more.

Art3mis stopped and looked at me quizzically. "What is it Wade? She put her hands on her hips and waited for my reply. I felt like I just received the copper key again. Art3mis was treating this like the Tomb of Horrors all over again.

"Promise me you won't laugh." I was nervous now. Art3mis's gaze eased for a moment. "Lay it on me, Z." She was in business mode. A side of her I found very sexy.

"Okay… so the thing is." I stop for a moment to gather my thoughts. Art3mis waited patiently.

"I. I can't swim, Arty." I waited for the sudden laugh that I was sure to come. It didn't.

Art3mis closed the gape and smiled at me. "Its okay. I'll teach you." She pecked me on the cheek and grabbed my hand. Pulling me along on this great pool journey.

I loved this woman more and more as the minutes passed.

Yup, I thought. Life is good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 03**

There it was. After about five minutes of wondering around, we found the pool. It was fairly large considering the size of the mansion itself. We had to descend a flight of stairs to get to it. Og was a product of his generation, and he made it abundantly clear. An underground heated pool was pretty bad-ass.

"Duuuuuuude! This place is crazy!" Art3mis was in awe. I can't blame her, because it was. The décor was basic. A few chairs and tables were scattered about the room. The wall next to the door had plastic stands that held towels and various bits of swimming gear. There were goggles, ear plugs, nose plugs, even rubber flippers. Every little thing you might need for swimming was accounted for. Then it hit me.

"Umm, Arty. We have a small issue." It was kinda funny.

"Whats up? You have another surprise you'd like to share with the class?" She assumed it was personal.

I cleared my throat and spoke again. "In all of our excitement about our pool revelations." I made sure to point at Arty when I said "our." "We forgot about bathing suits. What are we gonna swim in, Arty?"

This caused Art3mis to pause, then the sly grin crept up. She moved closer and looked me dead in the eye. "Looks like we go naked then." Arty said in a low semi erotic tone. Then she winked at me.

All kinds of alarms rung in my head. I already had crazy emotions surrounding Art3mis. I often fantasized about being romantic with Arty. Up until this moment I hadn't realized it was a very likely reality. A part of me wanted to strip right then and there. But the teenage anti-social, Oasis addicted, pale, super shy me wasn't having it. Then Art3mis started laughing.

"Oh come on Wade. You really didn't think I was serious? Arty giggled. "I swear you got even whiter. Didn't think that was possible." She poked me a little in the arm. I feign offense. "Wooow, you know you're not exactly tan, right?" I take her arm and hold it against mine for comparison. "You know what? I think you're just a bit whiter than me." I take a step back, puffing myself up, ready to gloat. Then the unexpected happened.

The infamous 'they' always tell you to keep your guard up. Especially around a pool. My ego quickly dropped once I was fully submersed in water. Art3mis had actually pushed me in. I oriented myself and stood up. This was a new sensation. Being wet and fully clothed felt weird. Luckily it wasn't deep. The water only came up to my waist. I make my way to the nearest ladder. The whole time this was happening, Arty was doubled over in a fit of laughter, clearly enjoying herself. I would've been mad. Except that it was sort of funny, and it was Art3mis.

Arty stops laughing long enough for me to pull myself up the ladder. That doesn't last long though. She starts laughing all while trying to talk to me. "Y-y-you look like a-a wet-t RAT!" She shouted the last part at me. Unable to hold herself together. I was tempted to throw her in. But I was uncomfortable and wet. My revenge would come. It really was a dish best served cold.

Several moments passed until Art3mis stopped laughing. She grabbed a couple towels and threw them at me. I wrap one around my shoulders and waist, in attempt to save my dignity. Arty took pity on me and gave me a kiss. "Thanks for being a good sport." She tugged my hand and we were walking back up the stairs, presumably to my room for a change of clothes. Fortunately I wasn't dripping water everywhere. That would've been an awkward conversation with Og.

We walk to my room in silence, except for the giggle or two from Arty. Its cliché at this point but Art3mis' laugh made me melt. Did she know what effect her laugh had on me? Did I do things that she loved? Similar questions popped into my head.

The warm pool water ceased to be warm a few minutes ago. I was shivering a bit and only getting colder. Art3mis, ever so vigilant, picked up on this. "Oh I'm so sorry, Z. I shouldn't have pushed you in. It was spur of the moment, and I thought it would be funny, you were making fun of me, you were just standing right there..." Art3mis was rambling. It was cute. I could probably drag this out for a while but I wouldn't let the girl suffer. Arty continued to ramble until she stopped, red in the face and covering it. "Ugh, I'm such a flibbertigibbet!" Now she was annoyed with herself. Our first encounter was similar, so nothing I haven't heard before.

My skin was getting colder but I was in "boyfriend" mode now. I stand close to Arty and grab her hands. Her face was down so I couldn't see it. In my calmest voice I speak. "You are are not a flibbertigibbet. You are an extremely passionate woman, Sam. I'm very very lucky to know you. Please don't feel bad for being yourself, because that's the person I fell in love with. Never change, Arty." I kiss the top of her head, then she hugs me tightly, not caring about getting her clothes wet. All of a sudden I wasn't cold anymore. Art3mis' hug had warmed me to the core. I bet she felt the same.

"I don't deserve you, Wade. You really are a mystical creature. No one else in the whole world is as kind as you are. Thank you for not flaking out. I know I would If I saw me." Art3mis was crying now. She clearly had self esteem issues. I knew she did but I wouldn't let that detour me. Sam was the most beautiful person to me. Body and soul. I had to let her know that.

"I get it, Arty. My whole life I thought that no one cared about me. I was alone Sam. I thought I would die without someone to grieve over me. That I would just wither away and be forgotten. People can be so shallow. Its disgusting how people treat others just because they don't have the perfect flawless body. But its actually our flaws that make us unique. I love everything about you, Sam. I know its tough to hear, but you shouldn't hide. We hid in the Oasis and I'm tired of hiding. I want to be with you. I want you to be happy and I want it to be me that does that." I was actually proud of myself. I managed to confess some more feelings without looking like an idiot. But would it work?

 **Yeah, I know. It's been several months since the last update. I actually wrote this and never uploaded it. I consider it incomplete, but the movie made me love these two characters again. So I felt like sharing.**

 **Many thanks to everyone that favorited and commented on AFK. All of you were gentle reminders not to give up.**

 **I'll see you soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**March 27th, 2046**_

 _ **3:58 a.m.**_

 _ **Somewhere on the East Coast…**_

It was cold, below freezing. The tips of my fingers are numb and trembling with cold. But it felt nice. A nice reality check from my sub-conscience. Persistent nightmares have a way of souring the mood when you wake up in a fit of panic. I inhale deeply and hold it, the frigid air was dense and refreshing. I slowly exhale and open the balcony door and enter a blanket of warmth. The clock read after 4'oclock. I debated on going back to sleep, but it felt useless now and considering the severity of the nightmare. You ever have one of those dreams that makes you super grateful it wasn't real? Well that's been my life for the last couple weeks. Sometimes life throws you a curve ball and you weren't prepared. I guess that's why they call it a curve ball. My mouth was dry so I remedied that before making my decision.

I wasn't tired but the cure of my ailment was in the next room, hopefully sleeping. Waking Samantha again was not ideal. Not that she gets mad, just that I hate doing it. So I slowly crawl back into bed laying face up thinking if cuddling with a sleeping Samantha would help. It usually does. Except I didn't have to make the choice this time. With a slight groan, Arty rolled over and onto my arm, resting her head in the crook of my neck and spooning against my side. She gave me a squeeze and yawned all at once. "It'll be okay." Samantha whispered in my neck. Her breath tickling my neck as she spoke. She caressed the side my my head and face before resting her hand on my chest, rubbing small circles with her thumb. I could feel the last remnants of anxiety and panic leave my body. A yawn overtook me, clearly more tired than I thought to be.

I turned into Arty's embrace so we were face to face. Dark hair covered most of her face, so I slide it back to expose what was hidden beneath. Her eyes were barely open, still sleep ridden, but looking at me with mild concern. "Go back to sleep, Arty." Samantha groaned in response, and pulled herself closer to me, tucking her head under my chin while intertwining her legs with mine. This is her way of protecting me. A nice snug Art3mis hug was the best. She was soft and warm, no sign of malcontent.

Samantha was the perfect girlfriend. She took care of me when I needed it most. It was the little things she did. We're both still shy around each other sometimes. I blame that on our old ways of life. I even managed to make Arty less self conscious about her birthmark. She'll only wear her hair up on really good days though. Learning to let go of negative feelings and emotions you lived with is very hard. Which is why I remind her of the good whenever I can. Arty giggled when I peppered kisses to the aforementioned birthmark. There's a sound that'll make your heart explode with love. Arty's laugh is my Kryptonite. I kissed both of her eyes once before placing a final one on her forehead, making sure to linger on that spot to get my point across. It had the desired effect. "I love you, Wade." Her reply was faint, but loud enough for me. "I love you too. Now go back to sleep." Samantha nodded against my chest. "Only if you come with me." "I'm right behind you." Silence filled the dark room. Arty fell asleep a few minutes later.

I laid there for about thirty minutes. The dream replaying in my mind. Nolan Sorrento just threatened to blow up my home to kill me. Except the last few nights it was Samantha's home in his crosshairs. The dreams were almost lucid. I would call his bluff knowing the outcome would be terrible. It was like I was the passenger in my own point of view dream. I knew what was coming, but powerless to do anything except watch the dream unfold. The ending was the same. Sorrento would press a button on his console, and the apartment on the video feed would explode. You could see the mangled mess of furniture and limp bodies thrown around, lifeless. I would erupt in anger and sadness, usually transferring over to the waking world in the process. Which is why I was standing outside in the freezing air. Arty doesn't know the dreams are about her death. She thinks it's about my home in the Stacks getting blown up. Well it was at first. Then things… changed. I'm not really sure how to bring it up. It doesn't seem like a topic you would casually chat about.

I fell asleep an hour before Sunrise. The Sun's rays filtered through the blinds and the room glowed orange, causing me to wake up. Samantha was still asleep, tucked against me for comfort and warmth. I wonder what she dreams about? She talks in her sleep sometime. I swear I heard my name a few times. Whether it was Wade, Parzival, or Z. She hasn't had a nightmare. As far as I can tell. I really should ask her about it someday. I watched her sleep for a while. Noticing how the sun made her hair seem lighter and on fire. Her face was peaceful. Like she had no worries in the world. A great burden had been lifted after finding Halliday's Easter egg. All of us could finally take a breath and live in the moment. That's what Samantha and I did.

Our cyber crushes evolved into the real deal. We technically don't live together. We both bought adjacent condos to each other. We thought it was best if we had our own home to go to if we chose to. But we didn't want to be part from one another. I don't think Arty has slept at home since my nightmares started up. Which is perfectly fine. I hope she just moves in to be honest. There really is nothing like coming home and being greeted by your significant other. Don't want to rush things though. We're both growing emotionally more stable. Self imposed isolation and general lack of contact with the world can make normal simple things more challenging. Like communicating with your girlfriend about persistent nightmares revolving around her death. I'll tell her if they continue or get worse. She's just starting to truly act like herself in the real world. The same reasons I fell in love with her are now part of her real personality. Not just a persona Art3mis had in the Oasis. Art3mis and Samantha are one in the same now. I'm close to making Parzival and Wade into one person. I'll get it together eventually. I know this because I'm not alone. And that makes life worth living.

 **AN: I like the direction of this fic so far. There's conflict in it and it gives me something to work with. I like being sappy and I think you all like it too. I'll probably make this apart of "AFK."**

 **OH! Some people asked how the movie was. Bottom line is I really enjoyed it. It was the same story at the core but was very different from the book. I appreciate that. They didn't ruin the story by making it exactly like the book. The movie pushes aspects from the book that are slow burning and ramps it up. The challenges are different but very fun to experience. Wade even says in the book that "movies, television, etc" tried to tell the story; but they all got it wrong. So theres some head canon for you to think on.**

 **I'll see you soon...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 05**

Breakfast was a boring affair this morning. Lack of proper sleep had me yawning a lot while attempting to eat a bowl Fruit Rock cereal. Yes, I know the stuff is bad for me. But it was comfort food. Something I always enjoyed eating. Looking at the misshaped brightly colored sugar rocks made me nostalgic. Back in the stacks I would eat a bowl of this most days before logging into the Oasis. There's nothing better than a good sugar rush to get the juices flowing. After a couple hours you would begin to crash and then you're back to square one. It was a brutal endless cycle. I was nearly done when Samantha entered the kitchen and started rummaging through the cabinets and refrigerator. She would make a "mmmmm" noise after inspecting a possible food source, clearly displeased with what she found. Then she opened the fridge once more and stood in silence. I forgot to mention that I'm a terrible shopper. I generally buy food when I'm hungry. So that means I end up with a bunch of snack food and stuff that's mostly unhealthy. My teenage metabolism and regular exercise routine made it easier to eat junk food all the time. I would enjoy it while I could.

Samantha was still in front of the fridge, so I made myself known. "Got some Fruit Rock cereal with your name on it." I picked up the box and waved it at her, while wearing a goofy grin. Samantha looked at the cereal, then me, then the empty bowl I placed down earlier. She put the pieces together and sat down next to me. "We're out of orange jui-" I slide her the rest of my OJ before she could finish. She took the offered cup and drunk a decent portion of it. Then she proceeded to poor cereal and milk into her bowl. She hesitated a moment and took a bite. A few moments passed and then she spoke. "I see why you won the contest now. None us us stood a chance, if you were coked out on this stuff." Samantha chuckled and ate some more. My face felt a little hotter now. I ate this stuff more than I cared to admit. Samantha likes it so it can't be all bad? "Yeeeaaahhh. Living in poverty doesn't allow you the comforts of a home cooked meal everyday, or at all to be honest. I was lucky I managed to have that." I gestured at the brightly colored box and shrugged my shoulders. "Besides, I would've never met you if I wasn't so determined to find the Tomb of Horrors." Samantha laughed at that. "You looked like you were about to piss yourself when I caught you." She giggled again and ate some more. "That's because I had to! I spent all night navigating Ludus and the Tomb itself. Not to mention beating Acererak at Joust!" The Fruit Rock cereal was making itself known. "You interrupted me before I could log out and relieve myself." I exhaled and laid my hands onto the table, finally done with my tangent. "Well, it's what you get, you big fat liar!" Samantha pointed her spoon at me accusingly, still chewing her food. "Look, I just won the copper key. You didn't really expect me to give out that piece of information to a stranger? It was Samantha's turn to feign offense. "A stranger? I remember you telling me how much of a fan you were. You knew more about me than I probably knew about Art3mis. You were so in love with me, Wade." She went back to her cereal. I sat there in mild shock and silence. She was right to a degree. I did know a lot of her blog by heart and did save her pictures to my hard drive. "What do you mean, were?" It took Samantha a moment to pick up on what I said. She stopped eating and look up at me. A smile started to spread across her face. It was a good one, and it melted away any negativity I was feeling.

We sat in companionable silence until Samantha was finished eating. Then we hand washed our bowls and spoons. Growing up in an automated world too poor to appreciate automation means you do things the old fashioned way. Which means Samantha And myself enjoy doing menial tasks together. It was a form of bonding I was starting to like, and I think Arty felt the same way. The news feed was on while we folded laundry. Over the past few months IOI was getting torn to shreds by my team of lawyers. The same ones that Halliday conscripted to look after his fortune after he died. IOI was in the final stages of dismemberment. Everyone involved in the conspiracies against my friends and myself have been dealt with by the court of law. Nolan Sorrento and his clowns will never bother us or the Oasis again. The only thing left was to figure out what to do with all the assets remaining unclaimed. People from GSS suggested absorbing IOI into GSS. It was tempting but I didn't want to tarnish the Oasis or GSS with the likes of IOI. I decided that all the indentured servants should be compensated for being perpetual slaves to IOI. Let's just say they get the last laugh now.

"It's finally over, eh?" Samantha nodded at the news feed. Then picking up a shirt to neatly fold. "Looks like it." I should be happy. My arch nemesis was in prison and his employers are out of business. But there was this feeling in my mind that was persistent. Some sort of anxiety about Sorrento and IOI that didn't sit well. So bad that I have nightmares. Samantha picked up on my mood change. She took my hand and spoke. "We'll get through this, Wade. Those assholes are gone. You saw to that yourself." She gave me a quick hug and pecked me on the lips. "They'll have to go through me first. Samantha took a mock fighting stance. _"_ _That's what I'm afraid of."_ "Then they don't have a snowballs chance!" I proclaimed at the news. I forget about the laundry and grab up Samantha into a bear hug, causing her to squeal in delight. Words can't describe how I feel about this woman. She saved me from myself. Made me realize what was at stake. Her strength and resolve to find the Easter Egg was unmatched. I- WE wouldn't be here because of it. I would be eternally grateful until the day I die. Then an idea struck. "Hey Arty." Samantha looked up at me, face in full view. I could see the gears moving behind her eyes. Curious about the use of her pet name. "What's up, Z?" There was fire and a hint of flirtation in the way she said it. Like we were back in the Oasis. This was a question that I needed to ask. I wanted to for a while now. "Do you want to move in with me?" I let the question hang in the air. It was a serious thing to ask of someone. I half expected to hear some long reason why she couldn't. But the exact opposite happened. Samantha's face contorted a few times. She was giving my proposal serious thought. Her face worked its way back to a smile. Good news. A weight had been lifted that I didn't know I had. "Yeah?" I said to her. Arty beamed at me and gave me a hug. Samantha wanted this as much as I did.

"However." Samantha pulled away from me and crossed her arms. Anxiety took root again. But it would only last a second. "You have to let me do the grocery shopping." Silence filled the room, only the news feed provided sound. Arty gave in first, and started laughing. "I don't see myself living off of Fruit Rock cereal for the rest of my life! Now I was laughing. "You make a good argument. I'll leave that duty to my benevolent overlord!" I pretend to bow and salute all at once. Arty punched me in the arm. "Very funny mister. Now be a dear and carry these baskets to the bedroom." Samantha paused before talking. "Damn, when did that happen? "Did what happen? I gather the clothes baskets in my arms, confused about Arty's words. "When did this become home? Samantha waves her arms around and turns all at once. "When did this become OUR home?" Arty was smiling and making lovey-dovey faces at me. "Tuesday before last." I take our now clean clothes to our bedroom, barely able to hear Arty reply. "Why that date?" "No particular reason." Even though that was a bold faced lie. That was the day Arty came over, and never really left. I hate my nightmares. But at least something good came out of it. Samantha and I are officially living together.

 **AN: This feels like a good spot to end this chapter on.**

 **I'm glad there is so much support and love for this story and Ready Player One. I can't get enough of these two people together. Each review makes my day better and I can't wait to continue on this trip!**

 **I'll be back.**


	7. Intermission

Hey everyone! I know you really hoped this was another chapter to AFK. Don't worry, I'm currently writing it now. A lot of crazy things have been going on in my life the last few months, and I didn't have it in me to focus on writing. So I decided if I were to continue writing AFK then I would do it the right way. This is shaping up to be my best work of fanfic and general story telling yet. I love the Ready Player One universe and characters, I couldn't just leave it undone. Not that I plan on finishing it anytime soon. The character of Wade Watts hits me on a deep level and I can identify with him on a lot of things.

So if you're invested in AFK then I welcome story ideas. The Oasis wasn't meant to be a single player game. I hold AFK in the same regard.

Keep a look out for the next chapter. Probably withing the next five days or so. ;)

Cheers,

Frosted-ex

Oh! Almost forgot. /Drew79411909

That's twitter if fan ffiiic .net takes the link out.

just so everyone can message me and interact easier. Hope to see you there.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 07**

" **Home"**

 _ **August 3rd, 2046**_

 _ **10:40 a.m.**_

 _ **Wades' apartment…**_

Life has been pretty good the last few months. Actually its been amazing. I'm a co-owner of GSS and the Oasis. My team and I have taken it upon ourselves to help the less fortunate, which is almost everyone that isn't apart of the "High-Five." It's crazy what half a trillion dollars can accomplish. Helping others just makes you feel good. It's funny, back in the Oasis, Art3mis asked me what I would do with the money if I won. I gave her some super unrealistic plan that involves interstellar travel. In retrospect it was a selfish idea. Art3mis wanted to solve world hunger. At the time I was too naive to think it would actually work. The world was/is falling apart. We had to try something though. Turns out there wasn't much of a food "shortage" as there was a problem with distribution. Analysts in the 2010's suggested that evolving controversial technology like drone copters and GMO's would help the most in remote parts of the world. Mostly it came down to people not giving a shit about one another. And that is why the world is in bad shape. Humanity would survive climate change and the energy crisis. Whether or not we would survive each other is still up for debate. The battle of Castle Anorak gives me some hope. The Oasis is the only escape for most people on Earth. The fact they would risk it all to help me win is mind boggling. I also have hope because of a certain spunky Gunter by the name Art3mis. She figured out the location to the first key, that ultimately lead to our introduction. It was nearly a disaster but… well… you know the rest of that story. We've both come a long way since then. In so many ways. Speaking of Art3mis, the woman has been on fire lately. One morning she walks in my living room and plops down on my couch. Her face was red and she was breathing heavily. Not to mention the amount of sweat running down her face. I was worried at first. I haven't seen Samantha in such a state. Well… that's not entirely accurate. But that's intimate knowledge. She then informed me that I was crazy. That no sane person would willingly submit to the torture that is Exercise. Just to clarify, I think Samantha was perfect the way she was. That she didn't need to feel obligated to be thin or toned just because I started exercising during the Hunt. She was quick to tell me it wasn't me. She simply got tired of being reminded of the life she lived before. The life of an unhealthy-anti-social-overweight-Oasis-addicted-Obsessive-compulsive-Nerd. It was a perfectly logical decision when she put it like that. Although I find the obsessive nerd part to be a very attractive quality in her. It's part of why we click. We both love the same things. Samantha just completes me, as cheesy as it sounds. It made me think about the past and future. How our lives could be drastically different right now if we didn't succeed at finding the Egg. I pondered on that long enough that I ended up exercising after Samantha left to shower.

That happened 3 months ago. Samantha moved in and my constant nightmares went away. They pop up every once in a while but nowhere as terrifying or as real as the they used to be. I finish my customary bowl of Fruit Rock cereal after rejoining reality and get up to wash the bowl as Samantha entered the kitchen.

"Sleep well?" I said over my shoulder.

She groaned at the question and sat down. She yawned and rubbed at her sleep riddled eyes. "Nope. I was up until 4 working on my project."

I nodded at her statement. Samantha has been working on this secret project for a couple weeks now. She won't tell me anything about it. One time I mocked her by saying it was probably something super girly and boring. She only smiled and gave me the finger. She didn't sleep with me for 122 hours…. I counted. Seems her hand gesture wasn't just metaphorical. Now I know to never tease the woman.

"Speaking of that, when are you gonna let me in on the secret? I could provide an objective opinion." Surely my reasoning skills would convince her.

"Sorry, Z. No can do. Nice try though." Samantha winked at me and poured herself a bowl of cereal that looked less appetizing than my bowl of colored sugar.

"Oh come on! I said I was sorry forever ago! Haven't you punished me enough already?"

Samantha leans over the table and motions me to join her with her finger. I obliged and got in real close hoping to get some Arty love. I go to kiss her but she moves her face and whispers in my ear. "I forgive you Wade… But your punishment isn't over quite yet." Samantha leans back and kisses my cheek. Then grabs her cereal and walks out, making sure to sway her hips just a little bit more than required. All I can do is clench my jaw. This was the first time I truly noticed a difference in her physique. She looks closer to what her avatar was, rubenesque. Her exercise routine was doing wonders for her body… especially her behind. I stopped that train of thought when I realized a cold shower would be needed in the next few minutes if I didn't. It was a good time to check my emails. Boring work stuff always numbs the mind.

Later than evening, I received an email. The sender blocked their identification so I almost deleted it automatically. But the title was intriguing and the message itself was short and cryptic, but familiar. The title read "This one's on me." The message was a riddle and it went like this. _"When the_ _ha_ _nd_ _s_ _strikes high and dark, go to the place where it all fell apart,_ _in the highest reaches_ _where_ _you beseech, just wait and soon, something new you will see_ _k_ _."_ I haven't even thought about riddles since the Hunt. I spent years chasing after them. Whoever sent that email must know something about me. I have to remain anonymous so I can actually use my email account. So I've turned off notifications for Parzival and use a bland sounding email. A year ago I would be very bewildered, but I'm practically the most famous person alive right now. Anyone smart enough could figure out some personal information if they were determined enough. It was probably some fan mail, someone trying to trick the "Great Parzival." The title and riddle did give me a sense of Déjà vu. I take a deep breath and hold it, then slowly let it out. I think on the riddle while browsing the web, checking to see if the world is still there. Eventually I check the time. It was almost 8:30. My stomach grumbled at me. Clearly displeased with the lack of food in it. Once again I forgot to eat any kind of lunch. So I fix that.

I was almost done eating when the riddle made a bit more sense. _"When the hand_ _s_ _strike high and dark…."_ It hit me like a truck. "Midnight!" I exclaim to an empty kitchen. A clocks short and long hand at 12 when its dark is midnight. Okay cool, I had that part figured out. I check the time once again, it reads 9:10. Just under three hours till midnight. I finish my meal and clean up, hoping the riddle becomes more clear. An hour later it hits me. "Could it be….?" I get up off my couch now, "I think I know where this is going." I replay the riddle in my head while I walk to my dedicated Oasis room. I haven't been "inside" in months. Other than using it to conduct some meetings, I haven't enjoyed the Oasis since I made finding the Egg my ultimatum. This would be the first time I logged on strictly for personal use. I felt a slight wave of fear and panic wash over me. I still had some minor ptsd that I quickly pushed away. There was work to be done. Like updating my Oasis console and firmware for my Immersion rig. There was just Ninety minutes until Midnight. This would take a little while.

I was done updating and tweaking my rig with ten minutes to spare. There was only one thing left to do. So I lower the high-tech goggles over my face and wait for the password prompt. I spoke the phrase _"If we're going to be damned, then let's be damned for what we really are."_ A moment later the words "Ready Player One" appeared and then I materialized in my command center on my own personal moon. Once more I take a deep breath and get to work.

"Max, old friend. You with me buddy?"

"A-a-always with you, partner! I hope everything is g-g-g-g-ood with you?" Max's voice finally made me relax. I was in my domain. This was my world.

"I'm right as rain, Max. Can you do me a solid and prep the Vonnegut for flight? There's something I need to do."

"Right away, Parzival!" Max's happy go lucky voice echoed around me. There wasn't much time. I had to make this quick. "Computer?" A second later an acknowledgment chime straight from Star Trek: The Next Generation replied. "Initiate a site to site transport to hanger bay Delta. Energize." Just like the television show, my digital makeup turned into opaque swirling light and I materialized in hanger bay Delta. Just a few meters from the Vonnegut, my Firefly class starship. Max already had the engines primed so I left as soon as the cargo door was sealed. In case you haven't figured out, I'm on my way to the Distracted Globe."... _go to the place where it all fell apart,_ _in the highest reaches_ _where_ _you beseech..."_ That refers to Og's birthday party. I confessed my love for Art3mis right before IOI crashed the party. We survived the attack but Art3mis rejected my love. I was angry and heart broken at first. Then everything made sense eventually. Its in the past now, thankfully. Those bad memories give me the shivers. I'm pulled from my thoughts when Max tells me we've arrived at our destination. Well, almost there. I couldn't just park a firefly class ship outside of the place. But I could drive there. So that's what I did.

I enter the cargo hold and pull my customized DeLorean Time machine from my inventory and throw it on the floor. Quickly it expands out in a twist of morphing green light until its a 1:1 scale of the famous sci-fi vehicle. I open the gull-winged door and get in, turning it on before the door is closed. The flux capacitor whirs to life and I rev the engine a couple times, then I gun it out of the Vonnegut. I tumble through the air above the Distracted Globe. Like a real Firefly, the cyberpunk themed city below was bright and vibrant in the perpetual night. I enjoy the free fall a moment before engaging fly mode. The wheels turn up under the car and then I have control. I race straight down at breakneck speed. My state of the art immersion rig could simulate everything except the lack of gravity. I felt giddy about the whole thing while weaving in and out of other flying cars. This was the reason the Oasis existed. I manged to pull up and come to a halt above the Globe itself. Neon light poured out of the windows and the distant thumping of heavy bass could be heard. I circle around and park in front of the building. Snapping my fingers, the DeLorean shrinks back into a tiny toy car and I place it back in my inventory. I open a virtual mirror and double check myself one more time. I went with the same outfit as the first ill-fated trip to the Distracted Globe. Buckaroo Banzai is a classic. Art3mis loved it. Satisfied I walk up the stairs and around the line of people trying to get in. One of the perks of owning the whole shebang was never waiting for anything. I approach the virtual bouncers and wave my hand Obi-Wan Kenobi style. The bouncers step aside with no question and I enter the Distracted Globe for a second time.

"Here goes nothing."

Like before, the Distracted Globe was a myriad of custom avatars. A few were direct copies of fictional characters from all different aspects of pop culture, not just the 80's. I make my way to the bar, making sure not to bump into anyone, and take a sit facing toward the Zero-G dance floor. People and not quite people were twisting around upside down, with no obvious pattern. Everyone was moving to the music and enjoying life. I thought back to the riddle. _"..._ _in the highest reaches_ _where_ _you beseech, just wait and soon, something new you will see_ _k_ _."_ Obviously I had to go to the dance floor, and up high. The last part of the riddle made me a little nervous. "Something new you will seek." I mumbled to my self. The threshold of the dance floor was in front of me now. All I had to do was step off and make my way to the top. I fell forwards and the dance floor took hold of me. Instead of falling I just floated and moved like I was in space. I kicked my legs and "swam" to the top. I glanced around to get a feel for everyone around me. No one was sticking out in particular and no sign of Art3mis. I was close to the top now, and I scanned the area looking for a sign of sorts. Even though Art3mis was sneaky I thought she would be easy to spot. Her avatar's appearance is etched into my brain. I knew it like the back of my hand.

A few minutes passed by. Still no Art3mis. Although this one spiky red haired avatar was eyeballing me. Other than the outfit my avatars face was the same. They might've recognized me but no one has screamed out Parazival!, so I remain incognito for now. It was 12:10 now. Art3mis had to be somewhere. "Something new." Now I got it. Art3mis isn't her old self anymore. Her real world changes could be reflected in a new avatar. Now I'm in investigator mode. Samantha wouldn't be so obvious. Knowing the woman, she would be creative in her design. So I had to think like her. We both share very intimate knowledge of one another. I just had to remember what she was super into. So I restart my search.

Another five minutes pass. Still no Art3mis. She wasn't making this simple for me. Every avatar I've seen doesn't fit her style. Most were really bland and boring. The song changed. Tranz by the Gorillaz, circa 2018. I bobbed my head to the intro beat and mouthed the first few lyrics. After finding the Egg, Samantha and I started venturing into 2000's pop culture. Most of it was shit, but every once ina while we would find something cool. Like the Gorillaz. Then it all clicked. That spiky haired avatar from earlier looked kind of familiar. The spiky head was reminiscent of Pat Benatar, who was Art3mis' favorite singer. Now I had to find her. It couldn't be coincidence. I vaguely remember a vibrant red dress. I scanned the top of the dance floor again. This time I knew what to look for. It wasn't even a minute before I spotted her again. She was leaned up against the wall looking a little forlorn. I make my way to her to get a better view, but still hidden from her. She was a lot slimmer than Art3mis. Her bust wasn't as big but her stomach was flat. Her dress hid her hips that weren't really wide, but just enough to entice me. From what I could see of her right side profile, she looked like a cross between an elf and Pat Benatar. There were geometric looking tattoos that ran from her temples and down the side of her face and down her arms. I imagined they went all the way down. I must've been staring because a pair of slightly over sized cat eyes were staring back at me. I felt the blood rush to my face. I was caught. No if, ands, or buts. I didn't have my expression filter on so my avatar was reacting the same way I was. I turned around a moment to gather myself again. Satisfied I turned around again, but she was gone. Before I could do anything I feel a tap on my shoulder. I look behind me and still nothing. One more tap and then another. Flustered I move forward and quickly turn backwards hoping to catch whoever it was. I felt my heart stop when I saw the culprit. It was her. The sexy elf Pat Benatar. She had her arms crossed and wore a smirk. An Arty smirk.

"You know Z, sometimes I'm amazed you actually found the Tomb of Horrors." I mean come on. We totally made eye contact and you just drifted away. That really hurt." Art3mis upturned her lips into a frown and ducked her head slightly. Her pouty face moved something in me. It made me a little heart broken. Seeing Art3mis sad is no bueno. Although she quickly changed her mood. That girl loved to tease me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. "What do you think, Parzival?" She whispered in my ear. She dragged her hands down my chest and around to my behind. My haptic suit making its worth known. So I whisper in her ear. "I think you look fucking amazing, Arty." This time I move my hands down her sides and reciprocate her hold on me. "Such language, Parzival! If I didn't know better. I'd say you were in love." Arty smiled mischievously and moved her hands up my back and around my neck. I grab her waist and hold her close. "That's because I am, Arty. I always was. The old you and the new." I look down and take all of her in. That warranted a bashful smile from her. It was her turn to be embarrassed.

We swayed to the music for a while. Twisting and tumbling through the air. Like nothing else mattered. For a minute I just look at her. It wasn't actually Samantha, but her raw personality was attractive. Everything looked right except for one thing.

I gently rub the left side of her face and tilt her chin up. "You know I was never disappointed in you. You never have to hide around me. Not even in here." I kiss her cheek even though she won't feel it. It was the gesture that counts. Samantha still harbors negative feelings toward her birthmark. A gentle reminder that it doesn't matter always brightens her day.

"I know, Wade. You… well you know what its like." Arty's mood depresses slightly. It's just hard sometimes. People are so judgmental." She wraps her arms tightly around me. It was almost real.

"Those people can go to hell, Samantha. Like I heard once. " _Never forget what you are, the rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor and it can never be used to hurt you."_

Arty chuckles. "Who said that?

"Ehh, just a show I've started watching."

"You're watching something new without me!?" Art3mis was back.

"Well yeah. You've spent so much time working on your project that I needed something to pass the time."

"Dang… my bad Z. Sometimes time just flies, you know?"

"It's all good. You can make it up to me though." I stick my tongue out at her.

"Oh believe me Parzival. I'm going to make it up to you tonight." Arty grabs my butt again and halfway growls in my ear. It sent shivers down my spine.

I get choked up a little and clear my throat. "Sounds like a really fun time." My avatar's face had to be a deep crimson now. "I'm hot, are you hot?" I tried to be smooth but I'm still the same socially awkward person I was before we met. I was getting better though. Unless I'm with Arty.

Art3mis just laughs like a mad woman. "Oh Z, are you still scared by little ole me?" She points at herself and flies away from me. She swims up and then below me. She moved through my legs. Making sure to rub her hands from behind my thighs and up over my groin and then my stomach. "Did you come prepared?" Arty teases me. The sensations my haptic suit provided was really nice. Not quite the real thing.

"I'm wearing my haptic suit… including the crotch overlay." Art3mis laughs again.

"Hmmmm, you think you're getting lucky tonight?"

"You just said you were making it up to me." I was getting flustered now. Arty knew this.

"So you automatically assumed I would sleep with you? You move fast, Parzival! Is that how you treat all your lady friends?" Art3mis grabbed my hand and dragged me deeper in the heart of the dance floor. She stopped and placed her hand on my chest, steadying herself.

I pull her closer and whisper in her ear again. "Only the one's that grab my ass and eye fuck me." My turn to regain control of the situation. I push away from her and swim off. Arty's eyes went even wider and she smirked at me again. "Catch me if you can!" I yell at her. Some of the other dancers turned to look at me, slightly confused about the commotion. Art3mis' smile went ear to ear now. The hunt was on, and the goddess was on the prowl.

I duck and weave around avatars trying to get away, but Arty was fast. I only manged to evade her for about a minute. She cut me off when I tried to bounce off the ceiling. When I say 'cut off' I really mean she plowed herself into me from below, grabbing my arm causing us to tumble through the air, like a rock in outer space. We shoot out the side of the dance floor and plummet to the actually floor. Luckily it wasn't far so my haptic suit didn't try to knock the wind out of me. I landed first with Arty on top of me. We both just laid there and laughed. One random person yelled "Get a room!" Hearing that made us laugh even more. We had to like we were drunk or high on something.

"As much as I would love for this to continue. I'm not quite ready to give these people a show." Art3mis spoke first. She sat up but was still straddling me. It was working for me.

"I agree. I suggest you get off before I forget they're even here." Arty's eyes widen again and she smacks me on the chest.

"Ha ha, very funny mister." She sounded like she was in the Tomb of Horrors. I was frightened for a moment. She eventually got up and waited for me to join her.

"You want to get out of here?" I pointed toward the door. The Distracted Globe was fun but I was ready for a more intimate setting. I got the feeling Art3mis felt the same.

"Okay. Where do you want to go? Arty wasn't ready to "end" this night just yet. Which was fine with me. I felt a renewed excitement for the Oasis again. We could do anything.

I gently touch her lower back and motion her towards the exit. "Anywhere but here."

Arty turns and smiles at me. "Works me me, Z."

We make it outside and away from the Distracted Globe. It was very quiet compared the dance club. We walk arm in arm, enjoying companionable silence. This lasts for a few moments, but then I remembered something.

"So, Samantha. What's this project of yours about?" The use of her real name got her attention. I knew it would.

"You know I worked very hard on this avatar. It took me a long time to fine tune it and get it just right-" She went off on a tangent like she does when shes nervous. A "Flibbertigibbet" as Art3mis put it once. I couldn't torture the poor woman when she's like this.

"You don't have to show me if its not ready yet, sweetheart. I waited this long so I can hold out until its perfect." I take both her hands and mine and pull them apart. Making her step closer to me. "We have all the time in the world."

"So you didn't think this avatar was it? Arty looked slightly confused.

"Nope."

"Oh? Why do you think that?" Arty pulls out of my grasp and crosses her arms again.

"Because, when you set your mind to something it gets done very quick. You styled yourself after Pat Benatar. She's your favorite musician, and you never make things more complicated than it needs to. Well that might not be entirely true but it is in this case." Arty punches me again. "Hey let me finish." I point a finger at her. "When it comes to your identity you've never been confused about who you are. We exist as raw personality in here. You wear it like a shirt. That's why I had a major cyber crush on you way back when. Yeah the real world is different but you couldn't fool me." Now I felt like the Flibbertigibbet. "I bet you made this awesome avatar in a few days. You're just that good, Samantha. This project must be something special. So I won't bother you until you're ready to show me."

Art3mis actually had tears streaming down her face. She was smiling bashfully so I knew it wasn't bad. She sniffled once and looked up at me. "Thanks, Wade. You really know how to start the water works in me." Arty half laughed and snorted all at once. Which made me laugh, and then she started laughing. "Oh my god, I'm such a dork!" She exclaimed into the digital air. A moment later it was quiet again. "Dammit, Z. How did we get here?" Arty twisted around throwing her arms up all around. I knew what she meant. The last year and a half was insane. "I ask myself that all the time, babe. I just go with the flow." Now I was waving my arms around.

"What flow would that be?" Art3mis was looking at me curiously.

"What ever happens so we're always together is my flow." I quickly scoop Arty up into a bear hug, causing her to squeal in delight.

"Good answer, Z. For a moment I though you weren't hopelessly in love with me." Arty looked me right in the eyes. Her semi feline-elf features were intoxicating. But I longed for the real thing. So I ask her once more. "You wanna get outta here?" I raised my eyebrows and waited for her reply.

"Absolutely, Wade. Whats the plan." She sounding like we were back on the Hunt. It was exciting.

"First things first." I set her down and flip through my inventory. I pulled out my Delorean and threw it down. Again a mess of twisting green light morphed its way into my vehicle of choice. Both of the gull-winged doors open.

"Let's go." I sat in the drivers seat without waiting for Arty. She quickly got the idea and joined me.

"Where are we going?" Slight confusing in her Art3mis' voice.

"I left the Vonnegut in orbit above the globe. I was pressed for time and used the Delorean to basically fall to its entrance." And on that note, I flipped a few switches and we were in flight mode. I angle the car up and gun it. Arty whooped out in excitement and I felt giddy to be flying in such a fashion. It was even more fun when Arty was with me. I really did love that woman.

The radio was on, 'Running in the night' by FM-84 was on. Another gem we discovered from the 2010's. We decided it was "our" song. It definitely worked for us.

"Can we just fly around for a while?" Arty looked at me with a more sultry look. She wanted to be alone with me and just listen to music. It sounded good to me. It was one of our favorite things to do in the real world. Surely we could enjoy it here.

For the next twenty or so minutes, I just flew around over the endless city singing along with Arty. This was even better than the Distracted Globe.

Eventually we made it the Vonnegut and I told Max to take us back to base. He cheerfully obliged and in no time we were entering hangar bay delta. This time with a passenger.

The cargo doors open and I wave at Arty to exist the Vonnegut. I snap my fingers and the Delorean shrinks back into a tiny car and I place it back in my virtually endless inventory. I don't like to boast but I'm practically God in the Oasis. Halliday left me with so many things I haven't even tried to figure out what I have.

"This is our last stop." My hands fall and slap the side of my legs. I don't know about you… but I'm ready to call it quits. Its been a long day." I inhale sharply and exhale. Just in time to see a bemused Art3mis.

"You're not getting tired on me now!?" Art3mis almost seemed offended.

I quickly reiterate my statement. "Only in the sense of this place." I rub my thumb across her cheek and cup her chin in my hand. "I'm perfectly fine with the real thing." I eye her up and down real quick. It has the desired effect.

Art3mis giggles again and raises her hands just in front of her eyes. "Then come find me." And just like that. Her new avatar dissolves into into pixels that float away and disappear into the ether.

"Lock it down for me Max. I'm out for the night."

"A-aas you say, partner!" All the lights shout down and I pull the visor off of my head. My brain and sense get used to the real world again. It was always an odd feeling. But enough of that. I got "things" to do. I strip off the haptic suit and gloves and quickly freshen up and change clothes. Two minutes later I was walking to my front door. I open it to be pleasantly surprised by whats outside. It was Arty. She must've just arrived because the sudden door opening shocked her a little bit.

"What? I was gonna come find you." It was the plan after all.

"yeah, well… I waited enough." Samantha lunged at me and pressed her lips to mine with great fervor. I was thrown off a moment but I fell in stride and returned the kiss. Even more passion behind it.

We stop for air and Samantha gives me the most sexy pouty face I've ever seen. She lets go of me and walks into our apartment towards the bed room. "Coming, Z?" That's all I needed to hear. I shut the door behind me and walk to join her. Yes, for the first time since winning the Egg, I felt like the luckiest man in the world. There was so much I wanted to do and say, but I would enjoy this moment and all moments to come.

I was home.

 **AN: Yeah, I know. It was a longer wait. But I feel good about it. Don't really have much to say. I suggest checking out the music I mentioned. Some of my favorites right now. I look forward the any reviews. :) Please give me idea what you think Art3ms' project is. I haven't decided on what it is yet. Your passion for these two people drives my passion for them.**

 **P.S. Check my update chapter if you would like to have better contact with me.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 08.**

" **Out of the Shadows"**

 **June 12th, 2047**

 **8:01 a.m.**

My left foot was starting to feel wet. And then I was reminded of the bleeding gash on my leg. That tends to happen when people try to murder you and your Girlfriend. Especially when someone decided today was the day to test out their Mario-Kart skills. Just so everyone knows, getting T-boned really fucking sucks. If I had driven just a tiny bit slower, I would probably be dead. Fortunately my leg took the brunt force of it all. Now I'm carrying a concussed Samantha over my shoulder through the woods, and my pistol in my other hand. Oh Yeah I forgot. Today I shot someone for the first time. But let me start from the beginning….

 **Now writing.**

 **We're getting dark people. I hope you're ready.**


End file.
